A Maldição de Kurayami
by ShinjuRK
Summary: Algo de estranho, muito estranho (atenção!) se está a passar em Quioto. O Kenshin-gumi vai tentar resolver uma maldição que ataca os habitantes da cidade. Conseguirão resolver? Com um pouco de drama...


A maldição de Kurayami Por: Rita Rodrigues RitaRodrigues87@hotmail.com  
  
Notas de autora: Aviso desde já que não tenho muito jeito para escrever, e por isso a história não está nada de especial; pelo menos é o que eu acho. Imaginei-a numa noite quando não conseguia adormecer, e veio-me a inspiração... no dia seguinte decidi contar à minha irmã Catarina a história, e ela pareceu gostar, e foi então que comecei a escrever a Maldição de Kurayami! Espero que gostem!  
  
Já há algum tempo que sonhava com isto. Era um pesadelo estranho... nunca consegui descobrir o que significava. Pessoas a correr, a gritar, o som forte do vento, o Kenshin... Acordava sobressaltada, com a respiração pesada e o coração a bater muito forte. Quando acalmava, reinava o silêncio. Nem o som do vento se ouvia nas noites de Verão. O Yahiko continuava a dormir como uma criança, completamente destapado com o calor que se sentia. Não consegui voltar a adormecer. Levantei-me devagar e saí do meu quarto. A lua brilhava tão intensamente que não conseguia abrir os olhos. Andei, andei, sempre a pensar no sonho que tivera. Passei pelo quarto do Kenshin...só me apetecia abrir a porta e estar ao pé dele. No entanto, não consegui, não o queria acordar e muito menos perturbar. Não se ouvia nada, simplesmente o silêncio. Um arrepio desceu pela minha coluna, um arrepio de medo, insegurança. De súbito, uma ave voa, quebrando-o ao bater fortemente as suas asas. Este voou bem alto e sem caminho, simplesmente voou. E por um momento desejei ser um pássaro como aquele que voa livremente. Não sei porque é que tive este pensamento, mas tive-o. Voltei a olhar para a porta do quarto do Kenshin, e sentei-me no alpendre à espera dos primeiros raios de sol, até que a manhã aparecesse. Os meus olhos pesavam e uma parte de mim só pedia para eu adormecer e voltar para o quarto. Por outro lado, só me apetecia estar ali, e as minhas pernas estavam demasiado cansadas para me levantar. Fechei os olhos, mas jurei a mim mesma que não iria adormecer. Lembrei-me da Megumi, e do quanto a detestava ao princípio. Realmente tinha razão para isso, mas no entanto, hoje adoro-a. É como uma irmã mais velha para mim. Ela ajudou-nos a todos com a sua experiência e sabedoria. Devo-lhe tantas coisas! Tinha saudades da Misao e dos outros. Dos momentos que passámos juntos. Shiro, Kuro, Omasu, Oshika, Aoshi, Okina, tinha saudades de todos. Por um momento só me apeteceu abraçar a Misao como uma irmã mais nova. Não me sentia só, nada disso, tenho tantos amigos com quem posso contar! Lembrei-me do primeiro dia em que conheci o Kenshin; deu-me vontade de rir pelo facto de ter sido "Oro?" a primeira palavra que me disse. Quando ele disse o seu nome pela primeira vez, senti -e tinha a certeza- que ele iria ser alguém muito especial para mim, e não me enganei... abri os olhos de repente num susto, e vi-o a sorrir para mim. Já era de manhã... também lhe sorri, e como estava muito cansada, encostei a minha cabeça ao seu ombro e adormeci. Ele pegou-me e levou-me para o meu quarto. Isto acontecia todos os dias desde que tivera aquele pesadelo pela primeira vez.  
Acordei com os gritos e os risos da Ayame e da Suzume, que como sempre, estavam a brincar com o Kenshin. Vesti-me, saí do quarto e lá estavam eles. Elas em cima dele, e ele a fazer de cavalo. Desatei a rir e eles também. "Keni! Estás a correr muito devagar para um cavalo!" grito a Ayame. "Oro?" disse ele. Ficaram a brincar e eu fui até à cozinha, onde se encontrava o Yahiko. O Kenshin tinha feito o pequeno-almoço. Sentei-me e comecei a comer. Veio-me ao pensamento novamente as imagens, em flaches, do pesadelo... "Hei, Kaoru? Está tudo bem? Estás cá com uma cara!..."disse ele aproximando a sua cara à minha." Está tudo bem! Não te preocupes! Estava só a sonhar em pé..."disfarcei com um sorriso. Avisei-o para se despachar a comer, pois eu queria começar com as aulas mais cedo. Levantei-me e fui até ao dojo. Mal tinha tocado na comida, pois não tinha fome nenhuma. "O que é se está a passar comigo?" Eu andava realmente estranha por causa daquele pesadelo...e começava-se a notar. Tinha de acordar e não me pegar a um mero pesadelo de criança. À porta, estava o carteiro. Fui ter com ele e disse- lhe "Ohayo, Kojiro!" "Ohayo, Kaoru-san. Trago-lhe uma carta de Kyoto." imediatamente lembrei-me da Misao. "Obrigada! Tenha um bom dia." e fui para o dojo. Tinha um mau pressentimento. Abri a carta e comecei a ler: "Olá Kaoru! Espero que esteja tudo bem por aí! Aqui nem por isso. O Okina está doente. Não é nada de grave, mas foi para Hakone em tratamento intensivo com os outros. Eu fiquei a tomar conta da casa com o Aoshi, mas como sempre, ele não me liga nenhuma! A população de Kyoto anda estranha. Não te sei explicar porquê. Os animais andam loucos, está um calor fora do normal, as pessoas andam fechadas em casa e já é a segunda vez que oiço um feiticeiro a dizer que vem aí uma maldição. O homem é muito esquisito e ninguém acredita nele. Mas eu desconfio de alguma coisa. Tu, o Kenshin e os outros podem vir cá? Não sei se é boa altura, mas eu preciso de vocês. O Okina não acredita em nada disto e prefere ficar em Hakone mais um tempo. Por favor, venham! Cumprimentos, Misao." Achei esta carta muito estranha. Realmente, alguma coisa se passava. Fui mostrar a carta ao Kenshin. "Realmente é muito esquisito..." respondeu "Vamos lá? Eu acho que é melhor." Ele não me respondeu. E de repente levantou a cabeça e correu até ao seu quarto. Eu fui atrás dele, e quando lá cheguei, o Kenshin mostrou-me um jornal que falava exactamente disto. Olhei para ele e este disse simplesmente "Faz as malas, vamos para Kyoto."  
Passado umas horas, o Sanosuke e a Megumi já estavam connosco e de malas feitas. O Yahiko ficou em casa. Protestou dizendo que nunca podia entrar nas nossas aventuras e que o ponham sempre de parte. Mas o Kenshin disse- lhe que tinha de ficar para tomar conta do dojo, e porque já era um homem capaz de fazer tudo. Este ficou todo contente e acabou por dizer que ficava desde que pudesse ficar a trabalhar no Akabeko com a Tsubame. E assim foi. Partimos imediatamente, mas antes, escrevi uma carta para a Misao a dizer que íamos a caminho, pois quase de certeza que a carta iria chegar primeiro que nós. Tudo tinha passado tão depressa, que nem queria acreditar...num momento estava a ler a carta da Misao, e logo a seguir já estava metida num barco pronta para ir para Kyoto. Ficámos todos no mesmo quarto para não gastar muito dinheiro. Afinal, tinha de pagar a ida e a vinda. O quarto era minúsculo e a Megumi só se queixava porque precisava de muito espaço. Então, o Kenshin dormia sentado de encontra uma parede, o Sano no chão e eu e a Megumi numa cama muito pequena. Este sistema não durou muito tempo. Passado dois dias pusemos os lençóis no chão e dormimos todos em cima uns dos outros, com um trapo velho por cima. Tenho de admitir que foi divertido. Um dos problemas é que não tínhamos nada para fazer, senão conversar, passear na proa do barco e no corredor, e comer... a Megumi e eu estávamos a ficar doidas, enquanto que os outros dois resolveram o problema estando todo o dia e toda a noite a dormir, que nem ursos a hibernar durante a estação do Inverno. Uns dias mais tarde, passámos de frenéticos para doidos. Passámos o tempo inteiro a cantar no quarto e fazer o jogo da Tesoura-Pedra-Papel. Depois a Megumi deu-nos uma lição de medicina, em que o Sano tentava matar uma mosca, o Kenshin estava a cair para o lado, e eu a ouvir com muita atenção. E ainda havia outro problema... a casa-de-banho! Era nojenta, e só havia uma para toda a gente. A Megumi recusava-se a ir lá, e passava o tempo todo que era uma falta de higiene. Eu não tomei banho durante uma semana, e não faço a mínima ideia do que é que o Kenshin e o Sano faziam. Foi uma viagem horrível, mas por um lado, divertida.  
Quando finalmente chegámos a terra, pusemo-nos a caminho para Kyoto. Ainda tínhamos de andar alguns quilómetros. O Kenshin desde que saíra do barco, estava muito estranho. Mal falava e estava muito sério. Alguma coisa o perturbava. Pensei que era pelo facto de estar a chegar a Kyoto, e estava recordar os momentos que ali passou enquanto Battousai. Não durou muito até lhe perguntar, mas ele respondeu-me que não se passava nada e que estava apenas cansado. Virou o olhar para outra direcção e sorriu tentando disfarçar o que sentia. "Kenshin, eu não acredito. O que é que se passa?" perguntei fazendo-o parar e olhar para mim. Ele já me estava a preocupar. O Kenshin só costuma estar assim quando alguma coisa de grave se passa."Kaoru- dono...eu...eu já disse que não é nada! Apenas..." suspirou "...tenho tido um pesadelo estranho nestes últimos dias." Pesadelo? Ele tinha dito pesadelo? "Estranho..." respondi "Eu também..." mas fui interrompida pelo Sano que gritou "Hei! Vocês aí! Querem ficar a conversar? Venham lá!". O Kenshin olhou para mim, e sorrimos mutuamente. Novamente os flaches vieram à minha mente...desta vez com a voz de uma criança a pedir socorro e... "Kaoru!" gritou novamente o Sanosuke. "Estás cansada? Porque é que paraste?" disse a Megumi. "Nada! Não é nada! Podemos continuar..." respondi continuando a andar.  
Finalmente quando chegámos, consegui sentir o calor que a Misao tinha falado. Estávamos esfomeados e cansados, mas fomos bem recebidos pela simpatia da Misao. O Aoshi no momento não estava e ninguém sabia para onde tinha ido. Ela mostrou-nos mais jornais e documentários sobre a situação de Kyoto e de aquele caso estranho. De cada vez que a Misao dizia mais uma palavra, mais sério ficava o Kenshin. Perguntava-me a mim mesma por que é que ele estava assim? O que é que ele estava a pensar? A Misao também nos disse que iria mandar uma carta ao Okina, se esta situação piorasse, a pedir para ele vir com os outros. À noite fui ter ao quarto do Kenshin e do Sano. Perguntei se podia falar com ele a sós. Tinha de saber o que se passava com ele e que raio de pesadelo é que tivera. Este imediatamente levantou-se e fomos os dois para o jardim. Já era tarde e o calor permanecia. Não se ouvia nada. A lua estava enorme e brilhava como sempre. Comecei por lhe perguntar qual tinha sido o seu pesadelo. O Kenshin, passado uns minutos, disse "Foi tudo tão estranho... estávamos todos nas ruas escuras de Kyoto à noite, a correr e gritos de pessoas aterrorizadas soavam nos nossos ouvidos. Eu só te via a ti a correr mais à frente. De repente, começas a correr mais depressa e por mais que te chamasse tu não me ouvias...cansado de correr e com a respiração ofegante, parei e ouvi alguém a chamar por socorro... olhei para traz e..." parou baixando o olhar. Peguei-lhe na mão e disse "E?..." "...e sem saber como, desapareci..." Fez-se silêncio, de tal maneira que nem a minha respiração ouvia. Respirei fundo. Tinha um nó na garganta e parecia estar a sufocar. Ele pegou na minha outra mão, olhou bem para os meus olhos e sorriu novamente. Perguntei-lhe porque é que estava a sorrir e ele respondeu-me "Amanhã quero levar-te a um sítio, Kaoru-dono." "Onde?" perguntei curiosa. Ele aproximou-se e disse "Amanhã vês, é uma surpresa! O-yasumi nasai." Estava muito curiosa mas não disse mais nada a não ser "O-yasumi nasai, Kenshin." Ele largou-me as mãos e foi para o seu quarto. Fiquei mais um tempo ali, a pensar no seu pesadelo. Era idêntico ao meu. Fiquei furiosa comigo mesma por não ter falado do meu pesadelo, ou pelo menos de não ter dito que o dele era muito parecido com o meu. Confusa com o que ele me tinha dito, levei as mãos à cabeça e disse para mim que não era nada, que não era nada, que os pesadelos não passavam de uma mera coincidência...mas de súbito, veio-me as palavras do Kenshin ao pensamento "...desapareci..." Abanei a cabeça com força e continuei a dizer que não era nada, que não podia ser! Quando me acalmei, olhei para a lua e voltei a respirar fundo. Fechei os olhos e pedi do fundo do meu coração; se o pesadelo tinha algum significado, queria poder mudar as palavras do Kenshin "...desapareci...".  
No outro dia de manhã, acordei no meu quarto, mas não me lembrava como é que tinha ido lá parar. Pensei que provavelmente tinha sido o Kenshin, como acontecia sempre desde que tivera o pesadelo. Levantei-me e comecei a vestir o meu kimono, e quando me dirigia para a porta, vi que alguém estava ali à minha espera. Tinha quase a certeza que era o Kenshin, mas quando abri a porta era a Megumi. Ela perguntou-me se podia entrar, e eu claro que disse que sim. Começou por perguntar se eu realmente queria ter vindo, e eu não lhe soube responder. Por um lado sim, mas por outro...não. Tinha a certeza que o Kenshin viria, e eu tinha de ir com ele. E também, porque queria ajudar a Misao a resolver o que se passava. Se é que se podia resolver... mas acreditava que sim. De repente, ouve-se um tambor e alguém a gritar, não se percebia o que estava a dizer, mas estava a chamar as pessoas na rua para puder discursar. Fui logo a correr ver o que era. Quando cheguei lá fora, vi-o junto a uma enorme multidão, e no meio dela, encontrei o Kenshin e os outros. A Megumi estava comigo, e dizia que não queria ouvir o homem, e que devia ser mais um doido a dizer disparates. Mas o homem parecia nada disso. Era estranho...parecia um feiticeiro. Tinha um chapéu alto, uma barba branca e longa e quase tocava no chão, olhos azuis meio transparentes, era velho, e vestia um traje de mágico ou coisa parecida. Puxando a Megumi atrás, fui ter com os outros. "Kaoru-dono! Ohayo." "Ohayo! Sabes o que é que este homem está a fazer?" perguntei "É um feiticeiro que vai fazer um discurso! Chiu..." respondeu o Sano e fiquei na mesma. Eu queria saber: um discurso sobre o quê? Mas não perguntei, eles estavam tão atentos! Foi então que se fez silêncio e o homem começou a falar: "Cidadãos de Kyoto, estamos a passar por situações estranhas que têm de ser resolvidas. O calor, os animais, tudo tem uma explicação. Chamo-me Tejinadi e sou em feiticeiro, que estudo desde que nasci, o livro de Kurayami. Já os meus antepassados e mestres o fizeram. Trata-se de uma maldição que tem como objectivo exterminar a população e..." foi imediatamente interrompido com gritos e murmúrios das pessoas que assistiam ao seu discurso. As minhas pernas tremeram..."Uma maldição? Será que aquele homem estava a dizer a verdade? Ou era apenas uma superstição?" perguntava para mim mesma. Estava confusa e com um certo receio...e naquele momento, só me apeteceu sair dali, meter-me num barco, e ir para casa...mas, e a Misao? Eu precisava de estar ali a ajudar os meus amigos e a população, embora não pudesse fazer nada...e porque de certeza que o Kenshin iria ficar, e eu tinha de ficar com ele. Eu nunca partiria sem ele. Tinha de ter coragem e não um medo meramente infantil. "Calma!" gritou o velho batendo com a sua grande vara no chão. "Tenham calma...este problema pode ser resolvido, e ando a tratar disso. Sei que alguns não acreditam em mim, e muito menos confiam, mas peço-vos para manter a calma...aconselho-vos a estarem dentro de casa ou mesmo a partirem desta cidade para muito longe, mas nunca vão estar absolutamente seguros. E se não quiserem partir ou se não acreditarem no que eu estou a dizer, fiquem para ver com os vossos próprios olhos, que a maldição existe..." Fez-se silêncio...o feiticeiro virou as costas e foi-se embora. Era um homem solitário e de poucas palavras, mas um sábio que se preocupava com as pessoas...e parecia estar bem ciente do que dizia. A população murmurava, gozavam e riam do velho, e eu, o Kenshin, a Megumi, a Misao e o Sano ficámos parados ali mesmo a olhar uns para os outros. "Será que o homem estava a dizer a verdade?" perguntou a Megumi "Eu acho que sim..." respondi calmamente a olhar para o chão. "Tu acreditas?" disse o Sano a rir. "Não tem piada! Eu também acredito!" disse a Misao fortemente. "Mulheres..." acrescentou ele. Não fiquei ali parada a discutir, virei-me e fui para dentro de casa. Não disse mais nada, mas queria saber qual era a opinião do Kenshin. Entrei no quarto para arrumar o meu futton, quando apareceram de novo na minha mente, flaches do pesadelo. Estava a ficar doida com aquilo..."O que é que se passa comigo?". Deitei-me no chão a olhar para o tecto e de repente, relacionei o pesadelo com a maldição que o feiticeiro Tejinadi falara. Comecei a ter arrepios de medo, levantei-me bruscamente e fui até à cozinha. Lá estava o Kenshin a fazer o almoço. "Kenshin? Não me disseste que me ias levar a um sítio?"perguntei, continuava curiosa e só queria esquecer o que se estava a passar. "Pois é, Kaoru-dono! E vamos, mas deixa-me acabar de fazer o almoço. Depois eu vou-te chamar e vamos, está bem?" sorriu-me. Não respondi e sentei-me à mesa a olhar para ele. Ele estava de costas para mim, e nem sequer reparou que eu ainda estava ali. Ou então não olhou e fingiu não me ouvir. Ele continuava bastante sério... não tanto como quando chegou, mas ainda não era o Kenshin que eu conheço... ainda mal tinha falado com a Misao. Até que resolvi perguntar "Kenshin? Eu não quero falar muito sobre isto, mas...acreditas no que o feiticeiro Tejinadi disse?" e sem olhar para mim disse "Tu acreditas?" "Não sei... lembraste do teu pesadelo? Eu não te cheguei a dizer, mas eu tive um igual, ou muito parecido com o teu. Foi horrível e tento não me lembrar, mas é difícil... mas o que eu te quero mesmo perguntar é se já relacionaste o teu pesadelo com a Maldição que o velho falou?" Só passado alguns segundos é que ele olhou para mim, e respondeu "Já... é por isso que estou assim...eu não sei em que acreditar, ainda não aconteceu nada de especial para dizer que acredito plenamente, mas de uma coisa tenho a certeza...coisa boa não é. O feiticeiro disse 'maldição'... que tipo de maldição estava ele a falar? Isso não estava no meu pesadelo... será que tem alguma coisa a ver? E também é uma coincidência teres tido o mesmo sonho." fez silêncio durante um tempo e continuou "Tenho a certeza que aquele discurso foi um aviso para a população para o pior que ainda está para vir..." O Kenshin tinha razão. Era um aviso para o pior que estava para vir. Para mudar de conversa, perguntei o que ele estava a fazer para o almoço. Levantei-me, aproximei-me dele e perguntei se lhe podia ajudar. Este riu-se e disse que eu é que ia cozinhar e ele iria apenas ajudar. Deu-me uma faca enorme de cozinha para a mão e eu não fazia a mínima ideia de o que é que tinha de fazer com ela. Então ele começou a explicar e eu só me ria porque não conseguia fazer nada do que ele pedia. Só fazia porcaria! Em vez de cortar o daikon em fatias pequeninas, cortava bocadões! Tinha a sensação que era fácil, mas não conseguia! O Kenshin pegou-me na mão que segurava a faca, e começou a cortar comigo o daikon e a explicar como se fazia. Até que apanhei o jeito, mas só me ria. Estávamos a fazer legumes com tofu. Começou tudo muito bem, mas no fim só dizíamos disparates, e ele ria-se como eu nunca o tinha visto! Com tanta confusão na cozinha, queimámos o almoço... mas pelo menos foi divertido e aprendi alguma coisa. A Misao e a Megumi ficaram a fazer outro almoço, enquanto eu e o Kenshin, que já tínhamos comido o que sobrara de bom do nosso almoço, saímos para aquele sítio que ele me tinha falado.  
Quando entrei na rua, senti o calor a aumentar lentamente a cada passo que dava. Comecei a suar cada vez mais. Olhei para o Kenshin, e pingas de suor corriam-lhe pela cara. Perguntei-lhe se ainda faltava muito para chegar, pois estava a começar a sentir-me mal. Ele respondeu-me que não e que o sítio tinha sombra e era muito agradável. Suspirei...o calor estava muito forte. Parecia que não aguentava andar. Comecei a reparar nas pessoas que estavam na rua. Suavam e respiravam ofegantemente. As lojas estavam fechadas e as janelas e as portas das casas também para o calor não entrar. De repente tive uma tontura, e ia caindo para trás, se não fosse o Kenshin a agarrar-me. "Kaoru-dono...estás bem?" perguntou ele sentando-me numa zona de sombra. Ainda não estava a ver bem, e ainda tinha a cabeça ás rodas, mas respondi que não era nada, e que apenas estava muito calor. Ele perguntou- me se queria voltar para casa, e tornei a responder que estava bem e que podíamos continuar. Levantei-me, e continuámos a andar. Pouco tempo depois, entrámos, no que o Kenshin chamou, um atalho. Era um caminho estreito entre árvores altas e despidas. Aquele 'atalho' não tinha estrada, e por isso nunca ninguém tinha passado por alí. Por aquele caminho, estávamos escondidos do sol e do calor, e sentia-me melhor. Ele deu-me a mão e começou a andar à minha frente, pois o caminho era mesmo muito estreito. Andámos, sem nunca parar durante algum tempo. Mudámos de direcções, e nunca olhámos para trás. O Kenshin parecia conhecer muito bem aquele caminho. "Para onde é que ele me está a levar?" disse curiosa para mim mesma. Até que o 'atalho' acabou. Ele olhou para mim. Parecia estar muito feliz. Sorria-me de uma maneira especial que ainda me pôs mais curiosa. "Fecha os olhos, Kaoru-dono. E só quando eu disser é que abres." Imediatamente fechei os olhos com força e comecei a andar. Ele continuava a segurar as minhas mãos, levando-me por um caminho que parecia não ter fim. Ele era os meus olhos, vendo por mim todas as pedras e buracos, desviando-me deles. Quando finalmente parou, largou-me as mãos e disse "Podes abrir..." os meus olhos abriram-se lentamente e não queria acreditar no que estava a ver! Estava numa enorme clareira no meio de árvores gigantes e verdes, longe da cidade, do barulho e até do calor. Tinha um lago no meio rodeado com flores raríssimas que nunca tinha visto, pedras gigantes com formas, os pássaros bebiam a água do lago e voavam alegremente pelo céu. O Kenshin estava a dirigir-se a uma pedra com a forma de uma cadeira, e eu segui-lhe os passos, observando cada erva, cada pedra e tudo o que se encontrava na relva. A erva tinha um verde impossível de descrever, o sol reflectia através do lago uma intensa luz por toda a clareira. Estava num paraíso. Sentei-me com o Kenshin naquela pedra e permanecia com a boca aberta...era dificil de acreditar no que estava a ver. Parecia um sonho! Olhei para ele "Gostas?" perguntou o Kenshin sorrindo. "É lindo..." respondi observando devagar toda a clareira que brilhava diante os meus olhos. Levantei-me e desatei a correr como uma criança à volta do lago, fazendo os pássaros voarem por todo o lado. Depois, parei, fechei os olhos e sorri "Nunca pensei que um dia estaria num sítio tão bonito como este, contigo...só contigo." Ele sorriu novamente aproximando-se de mim e disse "Conheço este lugar à muito tempo. Vim aqui apenas duas vezes e jurei que um dia voltaria com alguém que gosto..." olhou para mim e, devagar abraçou-me. Lembrei-me logo da primeira vez que ele me abraçara. Dessa vez ele ia-se embora, mas agora era diferente...ele estava comigo, e para ficar. Abracei-o também, apertando-o contra mim. "Obrigado, Kaoru-dono..." disse ele sem se mover "Porquê?" perguntei calmamente "Por tudo...obrigado..." sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Afastei-o suavemente e olhei para os seus belos e grandes olhos. Sorri-lhe e dei-lhe um beijinho rápido na sua testa voltando imediatamente e seguir a abraçá-lo. Não sei o que ele pensou disto, ou que cara é que fez, mas só sei que me abraçou com força e encostou a sua cabeça à minha. Passado um tempo tirámos as meias e os sapatos e molhámos os pés no lago. Falámos, rimos, e ao fim da tarde deitámo-nos na relva e começámos a observar a lua e as estrelas que iam aparecendo lentamente. Nessa altura mal falámos. Mas também não precisava. Sentia-me melhor do que nunca na companhia do homem da minha vida. Naquele momento só me apetecia olhar para ele e dizer o que realmente sentia por ele, apenas por olhares e movimentos em silêncio. Apetecia-me beijá-lo de novo na sua testa quente e suave. Foi quando ele se vira para mim, e começa a tirar a fita que prendia o meu cabelo e a brincar com uma madeixa negra, quase impossível de se ver numa noite escura como aquela. Escura, quente, harmoniosa e silenciosa. No entanto, a única luz que se via era a das estrelas cadentes que passavam como dragões flamejantes num fundo infinitamente negro e fascinante. Fechei os olhos e olhei para ele. Ele estava feliz, via-se nos seus olhos. O seu cabelo vermelho caía sobre a sua face branca, agitando-se com a brisa da noite. Ele olhou-me nos olhos e sorriu novamente. Quando me ia aproximar mais dele, ouve-se ao longe gritos vindos da cidade. "O que é isto?" perguntei levantando a minha cabeça "Fica aqui Kaoru-dono! Vou ver o que é que se passa." levantou-se mas eu parei-lhe segurando uma ponta do seu hakama. "Mas...eu quero ir contigo! Eu não quero ficar aqui sozinha!" "Não. Aqui estás em segurança! Eu não quero que te magoes...fica aqui!" "E se te acontecer alguma coisa?!" perguntei-lhe puxando-o ainda mais. Mas ele não respondeu, e desatou a correr gritando mais uma vez para eu ficar onde estava. Mas não resisti. Tinha de ir com ele! Comecei a correr atrás dele, mas já não o via. Continuei a correr e a gritar pelo seu nome. O caminho à noite era escuro e arrepiante. Não via nada, nem sequer as árvores. Estava tudo negro com a noite. Olhando para cima, nem a luz das estrelas se via. Corri desalmadamente, com a respiração acelerada e cansada. Até que um pirilampo passou à minha frente, e deixou-me cair no chão assustada. Estava cansada e gritei mais uma vez por ele, mas ninguém me respondeu. De súbito, veio-me à mente as palavras do Kenshin "...desapareci...". Levantei-me cansada e continuei a correr, sussurrando o seu nome. O caminho nunca mais acabava, a escuridão nunca mais desaparecia. Pensei que me tinha perdido, mas nunca parei e nunca olhei para trás. Quando finalmente vi um pouco de luz, corri até ela e saí da floresta. Não sabia onde estava, mas continuei a correr. "Não me perdoarei se lhe acontecer alguma coisa. Eu podia tê-lo detido. Kenshin..." Segui os gritos e finalmente cheguei à cidade. Perguntei a um homem que estava em pânico o que se passava, mas este empurrou-me para o chão e desatou a correr aos berros. Cansada não me levantei. A minha respiração tinha que se acalmar. As pessoas corriam assustadas pelas ruas, passavam por cima de mim, e gritavam aterrorizadas. Até que vi algo, que nunca tinha visto e muito menos imaginado. Um nevoeiro, uma onda de ar vermelha que andava a uma velocidade incrível pelas ruas. Entrei em pânico como todas as outras pessoas! A onda estava a vir na minha direcção! Não me conseguia mexer nem fazer um único som, tal era o pânico. Gritava para dentro pelo Kenshin, mas não o conseguia fazer para fora. Tinha a garganta bloqueada. A onda aproximava-se cada vez mais, cada vez mais, até que passa por uma mulher coxa e esta grita como se estivesse cheia de dores e em pânico, transformando-a em pedra! Os meus olhos estavam muito abertos. Tinha medo de os fechar, mas também de os abrir, e não queria acreditar no que se tinha passado. Agora a onda estava mesmo muito perto de mim e eu não conseguia, não conseguia! Fechei os olhos, e senti alguém a pegar em mim e a tirar-me dali. Pouco tempo depois desmaiei sem saber quem me tinha salvo. As pessoas corriam e gritavam à minha volta numa rua sem fim, estreita e escura. Corria atrás dos outros que estavam mais à frente e o Kenshin atrás de mim. Ouvi a voz do Kenshin a dizer "...desapareci...". Acordei sobressaltada e com dificuldade a respirar. "Kaoru-dono!", levei a minha mão ao pescoço, o coração batia tão rapidamente que mal conseguia aguentar. "Kaoru, respira...está tudo bem!" disse a Megumi que estava ao meu lado."Kaoru-dono..." era a voz do Kenshin a chamar-me calmamente. Quando me acalmei só conseguia dizer "Ela...ela...morreu! Ela...é pedra! Morreu!" ainda estava com a respiração acelerada, e a Megumi abraçou-me dizendo novamente que estava tudo bem. Deu-me uma vontade louca de chorar, tinha apanhado o maior susto da minha vida...não aguentei as lágrimas. Chorei silenciosamente e só queria era voltar para casa e levar todos os meus amigos comigo para não lhes acontecer nada. Mas sabia que eles não iriam, e tinha de ficar porque estávamos ali para ajudar a população de Kyoto. Quando a Megumi me largou, reparei que no quarto estava o Kenshin, a Misao, o Sano e o Aoshi, para além da Megumi. Mal vi o Kenshin suspirei de alívio por saber que ele estava bem. Olhando mais para o fundo do quarto, estava um homem que não reconheci à primeira. Era o feiticeiro Tejinadi.  
Quando tudo estava calmo, começámos a falar. Disseram-me que se não fosse o Aoshi, eu não estaria ali. Agradeci-lhe, mas este ignorou-me completamente. O feiticeiro aproximou-se mais, e começou a falar da maldição de Kurayami. "Há muitos séculos atrás, uma família de feiticeiros que praticavam a magia negra, começou a estudar uma maneira de acabar com a população do Japão e, com a sua magia, construir um novo país onde reinasse a magia negra. São fanáticos e não pensam noutra coisa. Nunca foram vistos, e vivem escondidos do mundo. Há quem diga que vivem debaixo da terra e do mar, por todo o mundo, mas eu não acredito nisso, até porque é impossível. Eles são poucos e precisaram de muito tempo para desenvolver a sua magia e principalmente a maldição. Não sei porque é que escolheram a cidade de Kyoto como a primeira cidade a atacar. Mas de qualquer maneira o que eles querem é dominar o Japão, e quem sabe, mais tarde o mundo. O livro de Kurayami, o que explica a história toda, foi encontrado debaixo da terra, provavelmente na zona onde eles vivem, ou viveram. Sou eu que neste momento tenho o livro, pois sou o mestre dos feiticeiros. Primeiro, sempre se pensou que a maldição era qualquer doido que queria assustar as pessoas, mas uns anos mais tarde foi provado que não. Eles já tinham feito uma tentativa, que fora em vão, em 1516. A partir de aí, nós os Teji, desenvolvemos vinte vezes mais rápido que eles a magia, o poder de acabar com a magia negra, e manter a população de todo o Japão, viva. Pois sabemos que o nosso país vai passar por uma fase dificil daqui a uns anos, mas depois vai-se desenvolver muito e tornar-se um país importantíssimo no mundo. Não me perguntei como é que eu sei. Um sábio sabe tudo. Agora, eles tentam de novo, e pelos vistos, está a dar certo. Podemos todos morrer..." ficámos todos em silêncio após o seu discurso "O que é que podemos fazer?" perguntou a Misao. "Só há uma pessoa capaz de acabar com isto." "Quem?" perguntou o Kenshin "Há quem diga que é um guerreiro forte e corajoso, outros dizem que é pela mente. Mas eu acredito noutra coisa; eu acredito que é pelo amor." todos se calaram e o Sano desatou a rir. "Eu sei que alguns de vocês não acreditam em mim, nem em nada do que eu vos estou a dizer. Mas espero que essa pessoa realmente exista e que acabe com isto o mais rapidamente possível. Mas isto é importante, tomem atenção: de cada vez que a onda mata alguém, vai ficando cada vez mais poderosa. Essa pessoa tem de aparecer o quanto antes. Agora vou-me embora. Tenham cuidado. Sayonara." e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Era realmente um homem estranho e de poucas palavras, mas preocupava-se com a população. Era um homem bom, e começava a acreditar em tudo o que ele dizia. O Sano continuava a rir e a gozar com o velho. Eu acreditava... eu acreditava.  
Nessa tarde, a Misao disse-me que a maldição só 'atacava' à noite e que, como ela tinha visto, desaparecia espalhando uma luz e um som terrivelmente forte. Um som arrepiante, segundo ela. Fui tomar um bom banho para ver se relaxava um pouco, mas não serviu de nada. Estava mergulhada em pensamentos. O meu cérebro não se calava um único segundo. Imagens em flaches do pesadelo e daquela noite passavam pelos meus olhos deixando-me cada vez mais com medo. Por mais que me tentasse descontrair, era muito dificil. Mas não era só eu, sentia perfeitamente que os outros também estavam assim. Não queria imaginar e muito menos pensar no que podia acontecer nessa noite. "Será que a maldição virá esta noite? Será que vai acontecer alguma coisa? O pesadelo que tive tem, ou não, a ver com a Maldição?". Estas perguntas deixavam-me baralhada. Tinha de pensar noutra coisa. Mas naquele momento nada me distraía.  
Naquela noite, ficámos todos no mesmo quarto sem sair de casa. A qualquer momento a maldição poderia aparecer, e tínhamos de ser prudentes. Estava apavorada. Tínhamos apenas uma vela acesa, e mais uma vez, o silêncio era tão forte que conseguia ouvir todas as respirações naquele quarto. Estava ao pé do Kenshin, e agarrei-me à manga do seu gi aproximando- me dele. Ele olhou para mim, e disse-me pelo olhar que estava tudo bem. Sorri e respirei fundo. Atrás de mim estava a Misao. Estava encostada ás minhas costas, e conseguia sentir a sua respiração acelerada e assustada. A Megumi estava ao lado do Sano e o Aoshi encostado à parede. As ruas lá fora estavam desertas. Apenas se ouvia o murmúrio assustador do vento, e de vez em quando, o som das portas a fechar e a abrir. Não estávamos em segurança. A onda passava pelas ruas mas também por dentro de casa. Naquela tarde, tinham-me dito que metade das pessoas da cidade tinham partido e os que ficaram, ficaram por não terem possibilidade de partir, porque não acreditavam em nada disto, ou então porque eram pessoas como nós, que queriam tentar ajudar, e de qualquer maneira a Misao não queria abandonar a casa. As minhas pernas tremiam, conseguia sentir o ritmo do meu coração e as minhas veias a latejar por todo o corpo. Trinquei o meu lábio e fechei bem os olhos, agarrando-me ainda mais ao Kenshin. Este segurou-me na mão e sussurrou para ter calma e que tudo iria correr bem. No entanto, ele também estava com medo, mas não o demonstrava da mesma maneira. Olhei para a Megumi que também estava apavorada. O Sano estava calmo e tentava acalmá- la. O Aoshi parecia estar a meditar de braços cruzados e em pé de encontra a parede. Era o mais calmo entre nós. Naquele momento, a Misao levantou-se e sentou-se ao meu lado. Olhei para ela e sorri. Ela disse-me que estava com medo e agarrou o meu kimono com força. Parecia uma criança, até a sua expressão era a de uma menina que acabara de ter um pesadelo e que se agarra ás saias da mãe. O Kenshin tornou a dizer, mas agora para nós as duas, que tudo iria correr bem. Quando ela começou a protestar a dizer que era impossível tudo correr bem, ouve-se uns gritos ao longe, fazendo-a calar-se de repente. O Kenshin levantou-se pegando na sua espada. O Sano agarrou a mão da Megumi, e esta agarrou-lhe com toda a força o braço. A Misao e eu ficámos agarradas uma à outra em silêncio e aos gritos por dentro. O Aoshi apagou a vela, pegou na sua espada e aproximou-se com o Kenshin da janela para ver o que se passava. "É agora..." disse o Kenshin. Imediatamente a seguir começámos a ouvir ainda mais gritos e estrondos vindos da rua juntamente com o som aterrorizador da onda. As pessoas em pânico saíam de dentro das casas para a rua e eram apanhadas. O Kenshin gritava à janela para as pessoas se manterem sossegadas dentro de casa e para não entrarem em pânico. Mas ninguém o ouvia. Ele saiu disparado para a rua e eu gritei por ele. Levantei-me para ir atrás dele, mas o Sano impediu- me pondo-se à minha frente. Os meus olhos tremiam de pânico, e as vozes dos gritos e da onda ecoavam nos meus ouvidos. Não sabíamos o que havíamos de fazer. De repente, um homem aterrorizado tenta entrar pela nossa janela aberta, mas foi apanhado pela onda que o transformou em pedra. Berrei em pânico! Estava muito assustada. A Misao agarrou-se a mim com os olhos fechados com toda a força. Também estava aterrorizada com o que tinha visto. O Aoshi tirou da janela o homem que estava em pedra, e fechou-a. Aproximou-se de mim e da Misao, e pôs a sua mão no ombro dela. Ela virou-se e agarrou-se a ele. Ela era, provavelmente, a que estava mais assustada. Corri para a janela abrindo-a de novo, e comecei a gritar pelo Kenshin, e quando dei por mim, tinha de novo a onda a poucos metros de mim. Fechei a janela e gritei que a onda vinha na nossa direcção. Todos corremos para um canto, e vimos a onda a atravessar metade do quarto. Quase nos tocou, mas felizmente estava tudo bem. O Sano, que parecendo que não também estava muito assustado, desatou aos berros comigo dizendo coisas sem sentido, e a julgar-me que a culpa tinha sido minha. Que eu é que chamei a onda e que por minha causa íamos todos morrer! Ele atirou-me para o chão, e lágrimas corriam-me pelos olhos. Chorava quase em silêncio, ouvindo todos as palavras que ele me dizia. Naquele momento eu apenas queria um abraço e que alguém o cala-se, mas era incapaz de gritar com ele. Estava fraca e ele desorientado, ainda podia acabar mal. Tinha um nó na garganta que me impedia de gritar ou de me mover. Estava paralisada a chorar e a ouvir tudo o que ele estava a gritar, mesmo que não quisesse ouvir. A Megumi levantou- se e deu um estalo na cara do Sano fazendo-o calar, e deu-me um abraço dizendo para não lhe ligar e que estava tudo bem. Tinha apenas passado uns cinco minutos, mas parecia ter sido uma eternidade. O Sano sentou-se e disse "Esquece. Passei-me completamente...". Ainda se ouvia os gritos das pessoas lá fora, e eu estava cada vez mais assustada com os sons, os gritos, e o ambiente. Queria silêncio e paz, era só o que eu queria. "Kenshin...onde é que está o Kenshin?" perguntei afastando calmamente a Megumi e olhando-a bem nos olhos. "Não sei, mas não te preocupes, ele deve estar bem. Quando isto acabar vamos procurá-lo." Foi então que ouvi o som da onda, forte, deixando-me quase surda por um momento e vi a luz branca cegando-me completamente. Apenas via a cor vermelha da luz e ouvia o som arrepiante da onda a desaparecer. Por aquela noite, a onda tinha terminado. A Maldição tinha acabado. Apenas por aquela noite...amanhã viria outra vez, todos sabíamos disso. Agora estava tudo mais calmo "Está tudo bem?" perguntou o Aoshi. Ninguém respondeu, mas sim, estava tudo bem. Estava muito preocupada com o Kenshin, e saí de casa a correr, para ir à sua procura. "Kaoru!" gritou o Sano. "Deixa-a ir..." disse a Misao fazendo-o parar. Corri sozinha pelas ruas , aterrorizada, vendo bocados de pedra no chão, pessoas feridas, crianças perdidas, alguns gritos de dor e medo, pessoas a chamar por outras...a minha respiração parou, e caí de joelhos a tentar acalmar-me. Mas tinha de encontrar o Kenshin! Continuei a correr, e finalmente vi a sombra dele na escuridão a aproximar-se. Gritei por ele e corri ainda mais depressa ansiosa por ver se ele estava bem. "Kaoru-dono, estás bem?" Sem lhe responder abracei-o, e comecei a chorar outra vez sussurrando o seu nome e dizendo que todos nós estávamos bem. "Aconteceu-te alguma coisa? Estás bem?" perguntei preocupada olhando para os seus olhos. Ele respondeu-me com a voz cansada e roca de ter estado a gritar. "Hai de gozaru...". Ele tinha estado a gritar para as pessoas se manterem dentro de casa e para manterem a calma. Agora sim, estava tudo bem. "Tive tanto medo..." disse continuando a chorar abraçada a ele. Ele afastou-me cuidadosamente, deu-me a mão e fomos a caminho de casa. Durante todo o caminho, os flaches passavam na minha mente. Os flaches do pesadelo e daquela noite. Imagens horríveis que só queria esquecer, mas pelo vistos estava a ser mesmo dificil. O Kenshin perguntou-me umas coisas, mas nunca respondi, apenas acenei com a cabeça o sim e o não, e fui todo o caminho a olhar para o chão não querendo ver o que tinha visto à bocado. Ainda estava a tremer, e o Kenshin sentiu-o apertando a sua mão contra a minha. E, de repente, parei sem saber bem porquê. Ele olhou para mim, e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Eu não era capaz de explicar porque é que tinha parado, e disse que apenas precisava de descansar e de esquecer tudo isto, pelos menos por uma noite. "Kaoru-dono, queres ir para casa? Tu não estás mesmo nada bem, e eu acho que é melhor." quando ele perguntou-me aquilo, voltei a parar e disse-lhe com um tom mais alto "Nunca. Nunca irei embora sem ti e os outros. A Misao não pode ficar aqui sozinha! Eu fico aqui. Mesmo que tenha medo, nunca abandonarei os meus amigos!" ele sorriu e continuou "Fico feliz sabendo que te tenho comigo. E fico feliz por pensares assim. Mas mesmo assim, eu não quero que te magoes e..." interrompi dizendo "Já te disse, Kenshin. Não irei a lado nenhum sem os meus amigos. De certeza que ainda vou estar com mais medo se souber que vocês estão em perigo! Eu tenho de ficar aqui. Eu tenho de ficar contigo..." ele não me respondeu, apenas fez mais um sorriso, voltou-me a dar a mão e continuámos a andar. Quando chegámos a casa todos estavam bem, assustados, mas bem. A Misao já estava melhor, o Sano mais calmo, a Megumi estava a tratar uns feridos e o Aoshi tinha saído novamente. Cansada, dirigi-me para o meu quarto, desejando primeiro as boas noites para todos, deitei-me e adormeci.  
No dia seguinte, acordei sem ter sonhado nada, apenas um sonho negro, sem som, sem cor, sem princípio e sem fim. Acordei cansada e mal conseguia mexer os meus músculos. Ainda estava assustada, e mais do que nunca queria estar aqui. Algo me dizia que tinha de ficar. Levantei-me e fui até à cozinha. Quando cheguei lá, o Kenshin, o Sano e o Aoshi estavam muito sérios e a falarem sobre o feiticeiro Tejinadi. Não percebi nada do que eles estavam a falar, e quando entrei, todos se calaram e olharam de uma maneira estranha para mim. "O que é que se passa?" perguntei "O feiticeiro Tejinadi foi assassinado..." disse o Sano com uma voz grossa e preocupado. "O...o quê?" "Foi morto. Pensa-se que foi ele o responsável por isto tudo e pela maldição." disse o Aoshi encostado à parede de braços cruzados e de olhos fechados. Olhei para o Kenshin. Este desviou os olhos para o chão e disse "Ele podia ser o mau ou o bom da fita. Ninguém sabe. Será que foi realmente ele a matar todas estas pessoas e a possuir a magia negra? Ou era ele o que nos podia salvar. No fundo todos sabíamos que ele preocupava-se com a população." estas perguntas ecoaram na minha mente e voaram para o nada sem haver qualquer resposta para responder. Virei-me e fui para o jardim sem dizer mais nada. O meu coração batia a uma grande velocidade. Tentei ignorar o meu medo, mas era impossível. A minha mente estava constantemente a ver imagens horríveis e a ouvir sons e vozes aterrorizadoras. O calor neste dia estava pior do que nunca... limpei a minha testa do suor que escorria pela cara, e respirei profundamente. Continuei ali, sem pensar, sem falar, apenas a sentir o calor e o ambiente de medo que se sentia em Kyoto. No silêncio, uma rajada de vento desequilibrou-me e olhei para o céu. Por um momento a minha mente calou-se, só se ouvia o silêncio...e disse para mim mesma "Não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada. Se ninguém age, então vou ter de ser eu. Não sei o que fazer, mas vou tentar de tudo, só para manter a população feliz como estava e para acabar com este acto desumano. Isto tem de acabar!" dei por mim a dizer isto, mas no entanto era apenas uma pessoa igual a todas as outras e se ninguém conseguia acabar com a maldição eu também não conseguiria. Mas adorava fazer alguma coisa...pelo meu país e por todas as pessoas. Fui falar com a Misao que estava a coser o seu fato de ninja. "Misao? Posso entrar?" "Claro! Entra! Eu estou só a acabar de coser isto...não é nada de importante. Precisas de alguma coisa?" disse ela largando o que estava a fazer e olhando para mim. "Tu estás bem?" continuou "Estou...acho que sim...neste momento já não sei exactamente o que sinto. E tu?" "Estou bem. Acho que nunca estive tão assustada na minha vida, mas de resto estou bem!" respondeu sorrindo a tentar disfarçar os seus sentimentos. "Neste momento estamos todos assim. Não te preocupes." sentei-me ao seu lado e continuei "Sabes alguma coisa do Okina? Ele está melhor?" "Ele mandou-me uma carta no mesmo dia em que vocês chegaram. Ele diz que está mais que bem! Está óptimo. Mas está a adorar estar lá, e não quer vir para cá tão depressa." "Ele sabe de tudo isto?" "Sabe, mas não acredita em nada. Mas de qualquer maneira, mandei-lhe uma carta ontem a pedir para ele e os outros virem, e expliquei tudo o que se estava a passar. Ele deve estar cá daqui a três dias." ficámos a conversar sobre eles e a certa altura, interrompi-lhe e perguntei o que ela achava de tudo isto. Ela não respondeu e perguntou o que eu achava. "Sabes que mais? Não acho nada. Acredito que tudo se vai resolver. Quero fazer alguma coisa! Alguém vai ter de agir!" "E tu achas que consegues fazer alguma coisa?" não sabia o que responder e disse "Não sei...adorava conseguir..." tentei mudar de conversa, e começámos a falar do Kenshin. Contei-lhe o que tinha acontecido naquela tarde e ela ouviu-me com toda a atenção rindo-se e dando pequenas opiniões do que eu tinha de fazer. Até que apareceu a Megumi e continuámos a falar sobre os homens em geral. Rimo-nos imenso. Pelo menos descontraímos por um momento. Até que apareceu o Kenshin e o Sano a arrastar-se pelo chão. "O que é que ele tem?" perguntou a Megumi. "Ele está esfomeado, e não me larga a dizer que tem fome!" disse o Kenshin a tentar soltá-lo do seu hakama. Todas desatámos a rir e ele só disse "Fome...fome...eu quero comer uma vaca inteira! Não! Uma manada!" "Bem, eu vim aqui para dizer que o almoço está pronto. Querem vir?" disse o Kenshin sorrindo. "Eu quero!!!!" respondeu o Sano levantando- se imediatamente do chão. Quando chegámos à cozinha, sentámo-nos e começámos a comer. Eu também estava esfomeada, não era só o Sano. Durante o almoço ninguém falou. Estava um ambiente de cortar à faca. Apenas se ouvia os pauzinhos a baterem nas taças de arroz e os dentes a mastigarem. E de repente, o Aoshi entra na cozinha e disse que tinha notícias. Engoli em seco... "Hoje saíram da cidade cerca de cem pessoas. As ruas estão completamente desertas. Há pessoas na rua a dizer que isto não vai ter fim e que vamos todos morrer, e por isso, já soube que uma família pobre e sem possibilidades para partir da cidade, suicidou-se. E também anda um homem a dizer que pode destruir a onda..." foi imediatamente interrompido com o Sano a perguntar "Quem?!" "Um doido...um vagabundo que não sabe o que diz. Acabou de chegar à cidade, não conhece nada nem ninguém, e pensa que é muito. Não é ele de certeza." "Não deve ser. Mas se essa pessoa existe, porque é que ainda não apareceu? Isto está a ficar cada vez pior." disse a Megumi furiosa. "Também acho!" acrescentou o Sano. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Todos estavam, certos, e todos estavam errados...todos tinham razão, e ninguém tinha razão. Levantei-me, e apenas disse que tinha de apanhar ar. "Kaoru-dono..." eu nem lhe respondi. Saí e fui para o meu quarto. Quando cheguei lá, fechei a porta e ajoelhai-me no chão. Rezei, implorei para que aquela pessoa aparecesse. Dos meus olhos, escorriam lágrimas, como pérolas de água que se destruíam ao cair nas minhas mãos em sinal de oração, tornando-se ainda mais pequeninas. Cada lágrima por cada vítima, cada lágrima uma oração. Abri os meus olhos devagar, e inclinei a minha cabeça em sinal de respeito, por todas as vítimas daquela massacre injusto. Gatinhei até ao meu futton, deitei-me a olhar o tecto, e adormeci lentamente. Ainda corriam lágrimas pela minha face pálida e fria. Mas não me movi para as limpar. Deixei o meu corpo repousar até adormecer completamente.  
"Kaoru-san! Kaoru-san!" uma voz gritava pelo meu nome ao longe. Uma voz que não reconhecia. "Quem está aí?" gritei. Ninguém me respondeu. Estava no meio de um nevoeiro vermelho sem começo e fim, sem chão e sem tecto. "Kaoru-san! Salva-nos..." a voz estava cada vez mais perto de mim, e ecoava por toda a parte. Comecei a correr e a gritar "Quem está aí?! Onde é que está?" "Aqui..." respondia a voz. O som vinha do meu lado esquerdo, e comecei a correr naquela direcção. "Continue a falar! Eu já vou ter consigo!" gritava alto para essa pessoa me ouvir. "Não, Kaoru-san! Aqui! Estamos aqui!" a voz agora vinha de trás de mim. "Onde? Onde?" perguntei confusa "Aqui!...Aqui!...Aqui!...Aqui!...Aqui!..." a voz vinha de todas as direcções. Era sempre a mesma e deixava-me baralhada. Olhei para todos os lados e comecei a ficar tonta. Caí cansada de joelhos e tapei os meus ouvidos para não ouvir a voz. Até que alguém tocou no meu ombro. Um gesto calmo, quente e acolhedor... Abri os olhos, virei-me e vi o Kenshin de costas a dizer sucessivamente "...desapareci...desapareci...desapareci...desapareci...desapareci..." levantei-me e tentei correr atrás dele, mas por mais que corresse nunca conseguia alcançá-lo! Ele parecia não sair do mesmo sítio, comecei a entrar num desespero por não o conseguir apanhar e gritei "Kenshin! Não! Espera! Kenshin!!!" mas por mais que gritasse ele continuava a dizer "...desapareci...". Caí de joelhos e comecei a chorar. A chorar lágrimas de sangue... lágrimas pesadas, vermelhas, e quando caíam no chão transformavam- se em apenas mais um pouco desse nevoeiro vermelho. Fechei os olhos e levei as minhas mãos sujas de sangue à cara. "Isto é um sonho...isto é apenas um sonho...apenas...um sonho..." disse a soluçar e a respirar forçadamente. Não queria tirar as mãos dos meus olhos. Tinha medo de ver. Tinha medo da realidade. Fiquei pávida e serena acalmando a minha respiração e parei de chorar... com os meus olhos fechados, conseguia ver a face do Kenshin a sorrir para mim. Um sorriso encantador... sorri também e pedi em voz alta para acordar "Acorda! Acorda!" e depois gritei fortemente "ACORDA!" Mas não conseguia. Pensei que era realidade... pensei que o Kenshin tinha desaparecido... abri bruscamente os olhos e estava noutro ambiente. O nevoeiro estava agora branco, como nuvens a passarem ao meu lado, com a forma de pessoas. Pareciam anjos... anjos de nevoeiro... não tinha medo. Estava calma. Era tão bonito! Olhei para as minhas mãos e as lágrimas de sangue tinham-se tornado gelo, que derretia com o calor das minhas mãos. Levantei-me e comecei a andar sem caminho, sem destino, e sem intenções... Vi os anjos a olharem para mim à medida que dava mais um passo. Todos sorriam para mim, e parecia ouvir uma música ao longe sem sentido. Até que vi um homem, que tinha sido morto pela onda naquela noite na janela do quarto onde estávamos. Assustei-me afastando-me dele, mas no entanto ele sorria para mim como todos os outros. Foi então que percebi, que aqueles anjos eram todas as vítimas da maldição. Eles pareciam estar felizes e com uma expressão bastante viva. Também me senti feliz por saber que eles ali estavam bem. Comecei a correr livremente a sorrir e a observar todas as faces, e todas sorriam. Parecia que não tocava com os pés no chão e que estava a voar como um pássaro. Mas, de súbito, vi o Kenshin, não como um anjo feito de nevoeiro, era real. Deitava de dentro dele uma luz impressionante, e tinha umas asas vermelhas. Não sorria como os anjos, estava...morto... assustei-me e ouvi uma voz atrás de mim a dizer "O mesmo poderá acontecer ao homem que amas se não fizeres nada...acredita. Tu podes salvá-lo!" virei-me para ver quem era e vi o feiticeiro Tejinadi. Ele estava de costas e a andar. Voltei a olhar para o Kenshin e este tinha-se transformado em pedra. Acordei! Levantei-me rapidamente, e comecei a andar ás voltas dentro do quarto sem saber o que fazer, ou o que pensar. Então percebi o que o Tejinadi me tinha dito no sonho...eu não queria acreditar. Era eu. Era eu que tinha de acabar com a maldição! "Mas, como? Porquê? Porquê eu? Será que foi um sonho e não quer dizer nada? Mas parecia tão real!" pensei. "Kaoru-dono, posso entrar?" assustei-me e caí para trás. Estava a tremer e não queria que ele me visse assim. Olhei para as minhas mãos e estas estavam sujas de sangue... "Só um momento!" gritei. Fui ver-me ao espelho, e vi que tinha lágrimas de sangue secas na cara. Lavei-me rapidamente. O sangue não tinha cheiro... Pedi para ele entrar. O Kenshin abriu a porta devagar e perguntou-me se eu estava bem. Ainda tremia e estava muito pálida. Não me sentia bem, mas não respondi. Mais uma vez, a voz do feiticeiro no meu pensamento "Não lhes contes o sonho! Não lhes contes o sonho, Kaoru-san. É um segredo que só tu podes saber. Sim! és tu..." jurei para mim mesma que não iria dizer a ninguém. "Kaoru-dono, eu perguntei se estavas bem?" aproximou-se de mim, e pôs a sua mão no meu ombro, tal como no sonho. Um toque calmo, quente e acolhedor. Agarrei-me a ele e disse simplesmente que estava com medo. Ele afastou-me devagar e levou as suas mãos quentes e húmidas, à minha cara pálida. Novamente, lágrimas corriam pelos meus olhos, sem fazer qualquer movimento ou qualquer som. Eram lágrimas normais. Salgadas, grandes e pareciam pesar toneladas. Ele aproximou ainda mais a sua cara à minha, e beijou-me na testa, tal como eu já lhe tinha feito. Foi um beijo quente que preencheu todo o vazio da minha alma e todo o meu corpo com amor. Aquilo que faltava para me sentir realmente feliz. Aquilo que esperava à tanto tempo dele. Um beijo do homem que amo, do homem mais importante da minha vida, o Kenshin... Arrepios desceram pelo meu corpo como relâmpagos numa noite quente e húmida de Verão. O beijo parecia durar uma eternidade. Uma eternidade de felicidade e de amor. Tudo o que precisava naquele momento. Os seus lábios largaram suavemente a minha testa deixando-me uma humidade agradável na zona do beijo, desenhada pelos seus finos lábios. Fora uma sensação indescritível que nunca irei esquecer. O primeiro beijo do primeiro homem que amo e que irei sempre amar, até que a morte nos separe... "Kenshin..." disse numa voz baixa e tímida. "Hai?" respondeu ele olhando para os meus olhos. Os seus eram grandes e repletos de amor. Senti que ele me amava, e no entanto nunca me tinha dito, e era a única coisa que me faltava para preencher a minha felicidade, o meu amor por ele, a minha alma que até àquele momento era vazia, e incompleta. "Eu..." mas fui interrompida pelo Sano que gritava pelo Kenshin lá fora. O Kenshin largou- me a cara, sorriu docemente e saiu do quarto. "Kenshin..." fiquei a ouvir o que o Sano lhe tinha para dizer. "O Aoshi e a Misao encontraram o livro de Kurayami! Anda ver!" Eles foram a correr e eu fui atrás. Estavam todos reunidos no quarto da Misao, e no meio deles estava o livro. Era um livro velho, castanho com enfeites dourados e com letras muito esquisitas na capa. Pareciam ser coreano, mas não eram. Apenas a capa tinha aquelas letras, por dentro, era um livro comum, escrito com o japonês clássico da época. Não tinha qualquer gravura e faltavam algumas páginas. Era grande e pesado com mais de mil páginas. O Kenshin começou a ler em voz alta, mas algumas letras estavam borradas e pingadas com água, o que dificultava a leitura. Eles tinham a certeza que a chave estava ali. No entanto, eu sabia que não... Não disse uma única palavra e permaneci séria como sempre. Não ouvia o que o Kenshin estava a dizer, os meus ouvidos estavam virados para o meu interior, e apenas ouvia a minha mente. "...e na terceira noite, quando o dia virar noite, e a maldição aparecer, a vida tornar-se-à morte e o ser irá desaparecer!" o tom da sua voz aumentou nesta parte. "Na terceira noite! Oh, não! É hoje!" gritou a Megumi tentando ler o que continuava a dizer. "Eu não acredito... temos de ir embora!" gritou o Sano. "Não! Eu nunca deixarei o Shirobeko e a minha casa...nunca! E muito menos a população de Kyoto..." disse a Misao a olhar para o Aoshi. Este acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça como resposta. "Não? Preferes morrer, é?" continuou o Sano furioso batendo com o seu punho no chão e olhando ferozmente para a Misao. "Não! Não é nada disso! Cala-te!!!" gritou ela. "Pois, agora mandas-me calar!" "Calma!" gritou o Kenshin fortemente. "Oiçam..." continuou "...e se nessa noite Ele não vier, a paz não virá e a maldição continuará. Mas se vier, a magia negra desaparecerá..." "Isso já nós sabíamos...mas eu quero saber quem é esse 'Ele'!!!" protestou o Sano levantando-se. Encostou-se a uma parede e disse "Merda...estamos feitos." a Megumi olhou para ele e disse "Tu estás é com medo, Sano. Medo! É isso que tu tens! Eu acredito que essa pessoa exista e ficarei sempre aqui para proteger os meus amigos! Seja qual for a situação! Também posso ter medo, mas não sou cobarde como tu." "A quem é que estás a chamar cobarde?!" ao dizer isto, o Sano aproximou-se dela, mas o Kenshin impediu-o pondo-se à sua frente. "Tem calma, Sano! Não podemos ficar aqui a discutir e perder tempo com isto. Temos de fazer alguma coisa." o Kenshin olhou para ele bem nos olhos, e este desistiu, encostando-se novamente de encontra a parede de braços cruzados. Eu continuava sem dizer nada... pensava como é que poderia salvá-los, como é que eu tinha de fazer. Agora que tinha a certeza que era eu, pensava que tinha de fazer alguma coisa nesta noite. Era o meu principal objectivo; salvar a população e acabar com aquele acto desumano. Também estava escrito no livro, que quando aquela pessoa destruí-se a maldição, a família Kurayami, o livro e toda a magia negra desapareceria do Japão para sempre, e iríamos viver em paz. Era tudo o que eu queria. Paz...  
Naquela tarde não falei, mas também ninguém me disse nada. O Kenshin estava preocupado comigo, mas os outros nem repararam que não tinha falado. Mas eu compreendia, estávamos todos assustados e temíamos o pior. A Misao tinha toda a razão. Nunca iria abandonar a população de Kyoto. Faria tudo para a manter viva! O pôr-do-sol estava lindo. Espalhava por toda a terra uma luz laranja tornando o rio, a terra, os pássaros e tudo o que estava vivo como antes, colorido e ainda mais quente. O céu também passou de azul para vermelho, e com o passar do tempo, o sol escondeu-se tornando-o negro como o carvão. Apareceram as primeiras estrelas e depois todo o céu brilhava com a sua claridade. Eu estava no jardim a observar todos aqueles fenómenos da natureza, que embora aconteçam todos os dias, estavam fascinantes. Observava toda a alegria de uma vida sem começo e sem fim. Neste momento, o silêncio era o inimigo da alegria e amigo da morte, da angústia. Era eu que teria de mudar isto nem que tivesse de morrer...eu iria salvar a alegria da natureza, da vida... de todos os homens, mulheres e crianças do Japão. No entanto, não me sentia melhor que eles...sou igual, e era apenas o meu dever, uma responsabilidade. Levantei o braço para o céu, e comecei a desenhar com as estrelas caras, animais, letras, e nunca deixei uma única estrela sozinha. Todas estavam ligadas a formar figuras por linhas de luz. Desenhei com todas...o céu ficou colorido pela minha imaginação. Fechei os olhos e sorri. Quando voltei a abri-los, as figuras tinham desaparecido, voltando à sua forma original de pontos cintilantes num fundo imensamente negro. Fui até ao meu quarto. Acendi uma vela e abri a minha mala. No fundo, estava o meu diário. O meu pai oferecera-me quando tinha quinze anos, e apenas escrevi nele até ele falecer... ainda tinha umas páginas a limpo. Andava sempre com ele, mesmo sem conseguir escrever uma única palavra, porque lembrava-me dele e do que aconteceu. Naquela noite, abri o diário e comecei a ler. Lágrimas corriam dos meus olhos, de alegria e de tristeza. No entanto os meus lábios sorriam por ter tido coragem em abri-lo e lê-lo. A última vez tinha sido em 1876. Comecei a escrever de novo. Escrevi tudo o que tinha acontecido desde então, sobre o Kenshin, dos momentos que passei com ele, o primeiro dia em que o vi, o quanto o amava... escrevi tudo o que me lembrei. Escrevi o que se estava a passar, e a última frase do diário, pois já não tinha mais espaço, foi "...tenho a certeza que tudo vai correr bem. Adoro-te, Otosan." Fechei o diário e respirei fundo. Guardei-o na mala, apaguei a vela e fui para a cozinha ter com os outros. Pareceu-me uma eternidade até lá chegar. Cada passo dez anos, cada dez passos um século... e na minha mente, nem um som se ouvia. Estava completamente em silêncio por dentro. Não queria pensar, ver ou ouvir. Apenas viver o silêncio. No entanto, tinha de ir ter com eles. Eles esperavam por mim para o jantar. "Finalmente, Kaoru! O que é que estiveste a fazer? Estou esfomeado!" perguntou o Sano farto de estar à minha espera. "Desculpem a demora, eu estive... estive a escrever, mas não interessa. O que é o jantar?" perguntei. "Fui eu que fiz! É pouco, porque já à algum tempo que não vou ás compras e tinha de aproveitar tudo o que estava na despensa. Desculpem, mas de qualquer maneira, fiz batatas doces assadas com peixe gato! Ah! E descobri uma garrafa de sake..." o Sano ao ouvir 'sake', deu um pulo e disse "Sake!!! Eu quero! Há séculos que não bebo sake... que bom!!!!" "Tem calma, tem de servir para todos!" disse o Kenshin a servi-lo. Pareciam estar a fazer uma festa, e eu não conseguia perceber por quê. Eu estava mergulhada em pensamentos e durante todo o jantar só disse que a comida estava óptima, embora mal comi. Reparei que o Kenshin e o Aoshi, também estavam bastante sérios e não disseram nada o tempo todo. A Megumi tentava disfarçar o ambiente a rir-se e a falar com todos em geral, e no entanto ninguém lhe respondia, a não ser a Misao que também estava bastante divertida. O Sano esfomeado, não falou porque tinha sempre a taça de arroz dentro da boca e não aparava de comer. Eu nem as ouvia a dizerem disparates, não foi por mal, mas não conseguia. Estava sempre a pensar no sonho e na voz do Tejinadi. Todos a pouco e pouco, foram- se embora, ficando apenas eu e o Kenshin a arrumar toda a louça do jantar. As minhas mãos trabalhavam sozinhas, e apenas estava consciente dos meus pensamentos. Não era capaz de dizer uma única palavra. "...o mesmo poderá acontecer ao homem que amas se não fizeres nada...acredita. Tu podes salvá- lo." estas palavras falavam sozinhas na minha mente. Já era paranóia... não era capaz de pensar noutra coisa. Mas não desistia! Tinha de pensar, para descobrir o que tinha de fazer, já que era eu a 'salvadora'. As minhas pernas tremeram com um arrepio, e deixei cair um prato no chão. Eu nem ouvi o seu som, e só passado uns segundos é que reparei que o tinha deixado cair. Imediatamente baixei-me e comecei a apanhar os milhares de bocados de porcelana espalhados pela cozinha. O Kenshin começou a ajudar-me e disse sem olhar para mim "Kaoru-dono. Eu quero que te vás embora. Não quero que te aconteça nada! Tenho a certeza que vamos resolver isto de uma vez por todas esta noite. Foge, Kaoru-dono, foge por favor..." ele olhou para mim implorando-me, e eu não queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir. Respondi calmamente fazendo-o olhar bem para os meus olhos "Eu...eu não posso, Kenshin. Eu tenho de estar aqui com vocês. Não me perdoaria se te acontecesse alguma coisa. Eu preciso de ti! Se esta noite morrer..." ele abriu ainda mais os seus olhos "...não ficarei triste sabendo que estás bem e que passei os melhores momentos da minha vida contigo, Kenshin...eu tenho de ficar pelos outros e pela população que ainda existe, porque eu sou..." baixei a cabeça e calei-me. Ia dizendo o que não devia. Engoli em seco e continuei "...porque eu também quero fazer alguma coisa!" ele disse-me num tom mais alto, mas não agressivo, fazendo-me levantar do chão "Não, Kaoru- dono! Não. Eu...eu não sei o que farei se te acontecer alguma coisa. Eu não te estou a pôr de parte, nada disso, até me sinto muito melhor com a tua companhia, mas eu não quero que te magoes. E que..." calou-se levando o olhar para outra direcção. Eu sorri, peguei-lhe no queixo calmamente, fazendo-o novamente olhar para mim e continuei "...E que eu morra? É isso?" ele baixou os olhos não querendo enfrentar estas palavras. "Eu nunca morrerei se estiver contigo..." Ele olhou para mim sorrindo e ficámos alguns minutos assim, a olhar um para o outro. O seus olhos brilhavam reflectindo a chama flamejante da vela. Os seus cabelos caíam sobre a cara voando com a brisa da noite que entrava pela janela. E lá ao longe, uma música começou a tocar, uma música clássica, soando nos meus ouvidos, fazendo vibrar o meu coração. Era apenas uma música fruto da minha imaginação... As nossas almas pareceram unir-se naquela noite, ao ritmo da música. Fechei os olhos e disse para mim mesma que estava na altura de ajudar a população, os meus amigos, e o Kenshin... nem que me tivesse de sacrificar. Já não tinha medo. Medo de morrer. Tinha o amor do Kenshin, aceso como uma vela que só se apagará quando as nossas almas desvanecerem. Eu acreditava, agora, que a minha vida ia mudar, eu iria mudá-la juntamente com ele. Eu tinha de o proteger. Abri os olhos e o Kenshin ainda estava a olhar para mim. "Gostava de voltar um dia àquela clareira, se isso for possível após esta noite...gostava muito, Kaoru-dono. Só contigo..." disse ele olhando-me docemente como costumava fazer. "E vamos, Kenshin. E vamos..." disse levando a minha mão à sua face quente e macia. "Kaoru! Kenshin!" gritou a Misao. Imediatamente, tirei a minha mão e voltei a baixar-me para apanhar os restos do prato. "Estamos aqui!" gritou o Kenshin aproximando-se da porta. Ela entrou e perguntou se ainda faltava muito para acabarmos. Eu respondi-lhe que não e que já íamos ter com eles ao jardim. Ela saiu e ficámos a acabar de limpar tudo em silêncio, olhando de vez em quando um para o outro. Quando acabámos, ele apagou a vela com um sopro leve e silencioso, o fomos ter com eles.  
Estavam todos a olhar para o céu e para as estrelas que brilhavam mais do que nunca, e a lua estava cheia, enorme e muito iluminada, quase como a luz do sol. Estava muito calor para estar dentro de casa, e ao menos lá fora, apanhávamos a brisa fresca da noite. Sentámo-nos num círculo e começámos a discutir novamente o que se podia fazer. Os meus ouvidos pareceram desligarem-se de novo das palavras que diziam, e apenas ouvia a música que continuava a tocar sem fim, na minha mente... era triste e alegre ao mesmo tempo. Uma música seca mas fascinante! Os meus braços arrepiaram-se a cada nota do piano, a cada toque simples e suave nas teclas, a cada som que ecoava para o infinito. Parecia até ouvir o pé do pianista no pedal e a sua respiração. Sentia-me tão bem...Até que o meu silêncio interior foi interrompido pelo silêncio aterrorizador que se fez na rua. Todos se calaram, e apenas se ouvia um ruído vindo de longe... escorriam pingos de suor pela cara de todos... "Será que é agora?" perguntou a Misao quase sussurrando. Eu mantive a calma e como sabia que era agora disse baixinho "...é agora." Então ouviu-se um grito vindo de longe, mal eu disse aquilo. Os gritos aumentavam cada vez mais. Era a maldição... Levantei-me, mas o Kenshin parou-me segurando a minha mão. Eu queria sair dali! Eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa! Corremos todos para dentro de casa, apagámos todas as velas, e mantivemo-nos o mais serenos possível. O som dos gritos era cada vez mais aterrorizador de noite para noite, de minuto para minuto, de segundo para segundo... Como estava agarrada ao Kenshin, conseguia sentir o ritmo acelerado do seu coração, e no entanto a sua expressão estava calma e ao mesmo tempo à alerta. Olhei para os outros. A Megumi estava com o Sanosuke e tremia de olhos bem fechados. O Sano disse baixinho "O que é que podemos fazer?..." a Misao estava ao lado do Aoshi. Desta vez, até o Aoshi estava com medo e rangia os dentes, segurando com força a mão da Misao. Tentei libertar-me do Kenshin e ir à janela fazer qualquer coisa, mas o Kenshin não me deixava e agarrou com muita força o meu braço para eu não sair dali. Mas era eu! Eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa! Eu tinha de fazer o que o feiticeiro Tejinadi me dissera! Tinha de salvar o Japão da magia negra! Tinha de salvar os meus amigos!!! O som da onda aproximava-se, aproximava-se, aproximava-se cada vez mais. Começámos a andar calmamente para o porta temendo o pior... até que a onda passou pelo nosso quarto, e não tivemos outra escolha senão fugir! Saímos a correr para o jardim, mas a onda não parava de nos seguir! A Misao e a Megumi gritavam, agarrando-se a eles, mas eu não conseguia por mais que quisesse! Tinha novamente um nó na garganta que me impedia de fazer um som que fosse! Continuámos a correr sem parar pelas ruas estreitas e escuras de Kyoto, tal como no pesadelo...eu não queria acreditar! Era o meu pesadelo! "...desapareci..." esta palavra ecoava de novo na minha mente, e eu não sabia o que fazer! Eu só pedia um sinal! Um sinal do que tinha de fazer para salvá-los a todos! Ouvi um grito mais agudo da Misao, parei e olhei para trás. Ela tinha tropeçado e caído no chão. O Aoshi apressadamente pegou nela ao colo e continuámos a correr. Os seus joelhos estavam todos esfolados da queda, e ela respirava muito cansada. Mas, felizmente, a onda mudou de direcção afastando-se de nós. Todos parámos para acalmar a respiração. Caí para a frente, segurando-me aos joelhos, de boca aberta a tentar que mais facilmente a respiração voltasse ao normal. "...o mesmo poderá acontecer ao homem que amas se não fizeres nada...acredita. Tu podes salvá-lo." ouvi novamente a voz do velho Tejinadi e senti uma enorme força a envolver-me. Uma força de coragem, esperança e de determinação. Eu tinha de salvá-los! Só eu podia salvá-los! Endireitei- me e disse para todos "Não podemos ficar aqui parados! Vamos!" Todos se levantaram e começámos a correr. Os gritos estavam cada vez mais intensos...e o meu coração nunca tinha batido tão depressa. Mas não podia desistir. O Sano e os outros estavam a correr á minha frente, enquanto eu e o Kenshin estávamos mais atrás. A música continuava a tocar, juntamente com os gritos de medo da população... Então deixei de ouvir a minha respiração, apenas a música e os gritos de fundo. Fechei os olhos, e continuava a correr, como se conhecesse o caminho... a música nunca mais acabava...parecia não ter fim... a maldição parecia não ter fim...nada tinha fim... a minha fita do cabelo soltou-se lentamente voando para trás... Abri suavemente os olhos, olhei para trás na direcção da fita, e ouvi um choro de uma criança ao longe... ao meu lado, o Kenshin parou e olhou para trás , a onda estava de novo na nossa direcção! Os seus olhos estavam bem abertos, aterrorizados e atentos aos choro da criança... "Kenshin! Não!" gritei. Ele começou a correr na direcção da criança... a onda estava a poucos metros dele. Fui atrás dele e a gritar desesperadamente pelo seu nome. Os outros também começaram a andar para trás e a chamar por mim. Mas eu nunca olhei para trás...e continuava, continuava a correr na direcção do Kenshin, e da onda... Ele não parava e corria sempre mais para salvar a criança que chorava com medo e perdida... A música continuava a ecoar na minha mente, e deixei de ouvir a voz dos outros a chamar-me e da criança a chorar por socorro. O Kenshin pegou nela, e na sua direcção vinha a mãe da criança e a onda... Ele correu ainda mais para a frente entregando a criança aos braços da mãe que também estava aterrorizada... Virou-se e começou a correr de novo para mim. Eu estava longe dele e receava o pior! Era agora! Eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa! Eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa antes que fosse tarde de mais! E o som da onda vermelha atravessou o Kenshin roubando-lhe a alma... "Não!" gritei correndo na sua direcção a toda a velocidade. Lágrimas corriam pelos meus olhos... escorriam pela minha cara sucessivamente sem conseguir contê-las... "Kenshin! Não!!!!" gritei novamente. O efeito da pedra subia-lhe pelo corpo, e a onda, que vinha na minha direcção, entrou noutra rua deixando-me caminho livre para o Kenshin... cada passo que dava parecia uma eternidade! Tinha a sensação que não conseguia chegar a tempo... Por mais que corresse, algo parecia estar a puxar-me para trás. Quando finalmente cheguei, a pedra ainda estava pelo seu peito. "Kenshin...não! Por favor, não!" disse abraçando-me a ele e olhando bem para os seus olhos serenos e sorridentes. "Kaoru-dono... já é tarde..." disse ele calmamente. A pedra já estava no seu pescoço e subia cada vez mais. "Não! Nunca é tarde! Nunca! Kenshin... não..." disse "Eu a..." disse ele, mas a pedra tapou-lhe os lábios antes de conseguir acabar o que ia a dizer. Ele sorriu-me com os olhos e depois, o meu sonho tinha acabado...o nosso amor tinha acabado... "Não...não... Não!" gritei fortemente. "Kenshin, não é justo... eu preciso de ti... Kenshin. Não...não...." chorava soluçando e chamando pelo seu nome. Era tarde de mais...as lágrimas que escorriam pela minha face, quente e suada, eram vermelhas... eram lágrimas de sangue como no sonho... "Não...não pode ser..." disse a Megumi que estava atrás de mim e chorava também. Não olhei para eles e continuei abraçada ao seu corpo que agora estava duro e frio...sem vida... a música continuava e ecoava fortemente dentro de mim... e imagens começaram a passar pela minha mente...; o primeiro dia em que o conheci, o seu sorriso, a primeira vez que me salvou, a batalha com o Ginnei, a luta com o Sano e o medo que tive quando dispararam uma pistola contra ele, o combate com o Sayto, a noite em que me sentei no telhado da casa da Misao com ele e a sua mão quente e suave tocava na minha, a sua chegada com o Sano e o Aoshi a Aoya depois do combate com o Shishio, o dia em que lhe dei a mão e disse que agora ele tinha um lar, o dia de Tanabata, quando ele me deu o anel, a noite em que combateu com o Shogu, imagens de quando estava cego, momentos cómicos e alegres que passei com ele antes e depois de todos os combates, quando levei com o dardo venenoso e ele ajudou- me, quando ele trocou a sua vida com a minha com a Shura, o seu abraço ao despedir-se de mim naquela noite dos pirilampos...a música continuava a tocar, as lágrimas continuavam a escorrerdos meus olhos, e as imagens passavam lentamente pela minha mente... ele tinha-se despedido de mim antes do combate com o Shishio, mas não se tinha despedido agora...sentia-me novamente sozinha, sem esperança, fraca... senti a minha alma, que até agora tinha aumentado de amor e alegria, a desvanecer... ainda abraçada ao Kenshin, levei as minhas mãos aos meus olhos limpando as minhas lágrimas...estava cheia de sangue, e o seu ombro estava sujo com as minhas lágrimas. Fechei os olhos com muita força e chamei novamente pelo seu nome... "Kaoru-san...Kaoru-san..." abri os olhos. Estava no mesmo ambiente que o sonho...tinha o feiticeiro Tejinadi à minha frente. "Onde é que ele está?" perguntei aproximando-me dele. "Ele já não existe, essa é a verdade...a realidade. Mas tu podes mudá-la." "Como? Como?" gritei agarrando com força o seu traje de seda... "Tu amas o Kenshin...por isso, podes salvá-lo." Lembrei-me imediatamente do que o feiticeiro tinha dito enquanto ainda era vivo. "...Há quem diga que é um guerreiro forte e corajoso, outros dizem que é pela mente, mas eu acredito noutra coisa; eu acredito que é pelo amor..." agora tudo fazia sentido. Eu amava-o e era com esse amor que iria destruir a onda e trazê-lo de volta! Vozes ecoavam nos meus ouvidos juntamente com a música que continuava a tocar tristemente. "...não posso deixar que pessoas inocentes morram por causa de fanáticos pela magia negra...Não! Eu nunca deixarei o Shirobeko e a minha casa...nunca. E muito menos a população de Kyoto!... Eu nunca morrerei se estiver contigo... Tu podes salvá-lo... Eu a..." abri os olhos de repente com força, e vi que a onda estava a vir na minha direcção. Estava a poucos metros de mim... o Sano e a Misao tentavam tirar-me dali e diziam coisas que eu não conseguia ouvir. Apenas ouvia a música a tocar cada vez mais forte e o som aterrorizador da onda a aproximar-se de mim. Levantei a cabeça do ombro do Kenshin sem o largar, estiquei um braço para a frente na direcção da onda, e quando a onda tocou nos meus dedos, sussurrei ao ouvido do Kenshin calmamente "Eu amo-te..." e com uma enorme força, a onda transformou-se numa luz mais forte que a do sol, cegando-me completamente, e gritei sem parar agarrando-me com muita força ao Kenshin. A onda espalhou- se por toda a cidade com um som fortíssimo, de vozes aterrorizadas a gritar, as vozes de todas as pessoas mortas pela maldição. Continuava a gritar com força, ultrapassando o som fortíssimo da onda e por toda a cidade. Aquela imensa luz entrou dentro do meu corpo, pela zona do coração com um impacto indescritível... "Acabou..." disse cansada deixando-me cair para trás para o chão... a música continuava, mas agora alegre, calma e serena... senti o Kenshin a cair em cima de mim cansado e com dificuldade em respirar... levantei uma das mãos tocando-lhe nos seus cabelos vermelhos e sorri sabendo que agora estava tudo bem...ele olhou para mim, e voltei a ver nos seus olhos a vida e a alegria...deixei escorrer mais uma lágrima de sangue. O Kenshin levou a sua mão à minha face limpando essa lágrima vermelha, essa última lágrima. Aproximou-se do meu ouvido e sussurrou "Obrigado... Kaoru-dono..." sorriu. Eu sorri-lhe também. Ouvi a última nota da música que agora estava mais distante e calma, fechei os olhos e adormeci.  
"Kaoru-san...Kaoru-san...." ouvi uma voz a chamar-me. "Estou aqui!" gritei calmamente. Estava num jardim enorme cheio de beleza e vida. "Aqui, Kaoru-san!" era a voz de uma criança. Procurei atrás de árvores e rochas, mas não via ninguém. Até que alguém me tocou no ombro. Virei-me e era uma menina a sorrir para mim com um ramo enorme de flores. "É para ti Kaoru- san..." peguei no ramo e agradeci dando-lhe um beijinho na bochecha. "Anda! Anda!" disse a criança puxando-me a correr para uma direcção. Fui atrás dela. Andei, andei, andei e o ambiente era sempre o mesmo. Era monótono, mas eu sentia-me bem ali. Corri atrás dela. "Anda! Não pares! Anda!" dizia ela com a sua voz aguda e alegre. Até que cheguei à mesma clareira que o Kenshin me tinha levado. Eu não queria acreditar no que estava a ver! No meio da clareira estavam muitas pessoas à minha espera. Todas sorriam e olhavam para mim docemente. A criança largou o meu kimono, correu para o meio deles e disse "Obrigada, Kaoru-san..." eu sem perceber o que se estava a passar, perguntei "O que é que se passa? Porque é que agradeceste?" "Tu salvaste-nos..." disse uma das pessoas. Eles eram todas as vítimas da maldição, que estavam ali mais que vivas e a agradecerem por tudo o que eu tinha feito. Uma lágrima de alegria, escorreu pela face da menina que estava agora a agarrar as saias da mãe. Corri para eles, a agarrei-me à criança. Quando me levantei, todos eles começaram a abrir um caminho por meio deles e aquela menina voltou a puxar pelo meu kimono para eu andar naquela direcção. Andei por aquele caminho que abria cada vez mais, e quando finalmente o caminho acabou, vi o Kenshin vestido de branco a sorrir para mim... corri até ele abraçando-o com toda a alegria. "Kenshin..." "Kaoru-dono..." olhei para ele "Kaoru. Obrigado." aproximou-se de mim beijando-me novamente na testa. Foi um toque rápido, mas muito agradável... Ele olhou para mim e agarrou com força a minha mão... parecia realidade...mas no entanto, tinha a noção que era um sonho. Era tão real que abri os olhos acordando sobressaltada. Tinha realmente o Kenshin a agarrar-me a mão, ajoelhado ao meu lado. Levantei-me do futton e abracei-o chorando de alegria.... "Kenshin!" sussurrei ao seu ouvido. "Está tudo bem, Kaoru..." Ele tinha-me chamado simplesmente 'Kaoru'... tal como no sonho... Ele afastou-se, olhou para mim sorrindo, e aproximou-se lentamente a sua face à minha, e disse sorrindo "Eu...amo-te, Kaoru." Eu sorri também e antes de conseguir dizer qualquer coisa, ele tocou com os seus lábios nos meus, preenchendo o meu coração de amor e alegria. Levei os meus braços à volta do seu pescoço aproximando-me ainda mais dele... "Eu também te amo." disse olhando alegremente para ele. Voltei a abraçá-lo e agradeci ao feiticeiro Tejinadi por tudo "Obrigada..." a minha voz ecoou dentro de mim e voou para o infinito. "Anda. Todos esperam por ti lá fora." disse o Kenshin ajudando-me a levantar. Ele sorriu e saiu do quarto. Vesti-me a pensar no que se tinha passado, e quando acabei, abri a porta do meu quarto e estavam todos ali à minha espera. Todos até o Okina, a Omasu, a Oshika, o Kuro e o Shiro, que tinham voltado da viagem para Kyoto para tentar ajudar, mas a maldição já tinha sido quebrada. A Misao abraçou-me e todos gritavam e estavam contentes por estarmos todos bem. Fomos para a cozinha e fizemos uma festa. Bebemos sake, cantámos e divertimo-nos imenso! E a certa altura, até o Seijuro Hiko apareceu! Ele trazia umas garrafas de sake, e passámos a tarde toda a beber e a festejar. À noite, quando tudo estava mais calmo, ficámos a conversar todos no jardim, sentados no alpendre. Expliquei tudo o que se tinha passado. Falei do meu sonho e do feiticeiro Tejinadi "...e tal como o feiticeiro disse, era pelo poder do amor que iria ser possível destruir a maldição." olhei para o Kenshin, e ele sorriu-me. "Ainda não percebi por que é que estes dois ainda não se casaram..." disse o Okina cruzando os braços, e todos desataram a rir e a gozar connosco. Eu também me ri e disse para mim mesma que era melhor dar tempo ao tempo, e deixar ser o Kenshin a pedir. Mas tive a certeza que o Kenshin um dia acabaria por casar comigo... o Sano brincava com ele agarrando-lhe à volta do pescoço e a fazer força com o seu punho na cabeça dele. Ele ria-se e tentava parar o Sano. "Estás a merecer, Kenshin." disse o Seijuro Hiko sem tirar os olhos do copo de sake. Fechei os olhos, sorri e disse baixinho "...Finalmente tudo voltou ao normal." a Misao aproximou-se de mim com olhos de má e começou a fazer-me cócegas, e quando dei por isso tinha todos em cima de mim menos o Aoshi que bebia sossegadamente o seu chá, e o Seijuro Hiko que olhava para o Kenshin a chamá-lo 'baka deishi'. Ria-me e gritava para eles pararem! Foi uma noite muito divertida. Nesse dia, soube que todos os homens que tinham sido mortos e transformados em pedra tinham voltado ao normal, menos aqueles que tinham sido partidos. As pessoas que saíram da cidade ainda não tinham voltado com medo, mas tudo estava a voltar ao normal! E a magia negra tinha desaparecido...  
Nessa noite, adormecemos todos no quarto da Misao. Mas eu não conseguia adormecer, e passei a noite toda a rever todos os momentos desde aquela manhã em que recebi a carta da Misao até àquele momento, sempre com a mesma música da noite passada a tocar na minha mente... só consegui adormecer quando apareceram os primeiros raios de sol. Agarrei a mão do Kenshin, que dormia calmamente, dizendo para mim mesma "Eu amo-o, e agora espera-me uma vida ainda melhor com ele, com o seu amor, e com a sua alegria..." fechei os olhos sorrindo, e mergulhei nos meus sonhos sentindo-me amada e protegida pelo homem que amo, o Kenshin...  
  
Fim 


End file.
